


I Love You, I Will Forever

by Legorieal (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Final Goodbyes, Gen, One Last First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legorieal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Tauriel have some alone time after Thorin, Fili and Kili's funeral.</p><p>This is kind of inspired by a youtube video I watched, that is where I got the Sherlock reference... I hope you enjoy this fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Will Forever

 

 

 

 

 

   Legolas and Tauriel roamed around Erebor and both stopped beside a stone where they both sat down. "My father wants me to track down this man called Strider, I will have to leave for a little while," Legolas explained. Tauriel nodded, "Yes." Legolas cupped Tauriel's face with his hands, "Listen to me, I know how much you loved Kili, but please dont leave this world, dont fade away." "I'll try not to," Tauriel promised.

 

  "One more thing, one more miracle for me, when I return, don't be  _dead,_ " Legolas told her. "Life is just this big fat, gigantic, stinking mess, that's the beauty of it too," Tauriel said slightly smiling. Their faces moved closer together. "May I have a kiss before I leave?" Legolas asked. Tauriel nodded as their lips pressed together in a small kiss and ended with a smaller one.

 

  Legolas stood up not letting go of Tauriel's hand, "Listen, even if you are dead when I return, I love you, and I will forever." "I love you too, Legolas," Tauriel said. Legolas gave Tauriel a soft smile and walked away as his hand slipped slowly out of Tauriel's grip. She watched as her best friend rode away swiftly on his horse. Tears formed in her eyes as Thranduil approached and sat beside her.

 

  "Can I say I'm sorry that I would never allow my son to marry you?" Thranduil asked. Tauriel nodded, "I accept your apology." "One day, if he ever chooses to marry you, I will accept that," Thranduil told her. Tauriel slightly smiled, "Why me?" "With everybody gone it might be hard for you to keep fighting, stay strong and I promise Legolas will come back for you," Thranduil assured the younger elf.

 

   Sixty Years Later...

 

  Legolas stepped onto the new ground of the Undying Lands. He looked around to see others arriving as well. When he looked forward, he saw a familiar red haired elleth jump into his arms while crying. "Legolas! You came back to me!" Tauriel said through her tears. "I promised you I would didn't I Melamin?" Legolas asked as he hugged the elf tight. Legolas put Tauriel back on the solid ground to find a small elfling looking up at him. Her hair was red with a little blonde in it with the most beautiful turquoise eyes Legolas ever seen. 

 

  "Who is this cutie?" Legolas asked. "Legolas, a while before the dwarves came to Mirkwood we got to romantic and this is what came," Tauriel answered ruffling the girl's hair. Legolas looked shocked at the girl who happened to be his own child, "D-does she h-have a name?" "I named her Sybella, do you like it?" Tauriel asked. Legolas smiled, "I love it." He picked up the small elfling in his arms and kissed her cheek. Tauriel beamed at how similar Sybella was to Legolas.

 

  Thranduil came striding over to the group and smiled, "It has been a while Legolas." "It's been too long," Legolas said hugging his father.


End file.
